This Was Us, Then
by HeavensNight
Summary: See all your favourite characters battling through their school days as they discover love, heartache, pain and deceit.


_**AN: **__Just an idea that I had. Will feature most characters from seasons 1-6! Obviously some will be absent such as Kim and Chase. This is the 24 characters in their highschool years. Enjoy! Tell me what you think!_

"Jack? Jack! Hurry up!"

"Jeez, give me a second!"

"I'm gonna be late for work!"

"You still have a job? I thought they fired you already."

"Shut the hell up and let me in!"

"In a minute!"

"It was a second before."

"Gray, it's only eight o'clock, you know."

"Yeah, and I have to be out of here by ten past! So open the damn door!"

"That gives me another five minutes."

"What? No it doesn't, Jack!"

"Okay, relax, I'm coming out.."

The door opened and Jack found himself face to face with his older brother, who was wearing a scowl. "Finally," Graem grumbled, stepping past Jack into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

Grinning to himself, Jack descended the stairs to his right and grabbed his bag off the table before walking into the kitchen. His father, Phillip, was sitting at the table, lounging easily in his chair. He glanced up as Jack walked in.

"You shouldn't torment your brother like that," Phillip said, though he sounded amused, "Remember, come straight home this afternoon. Your mother's coming over."

Jack suddenly remembered and nodded, thinking of his mother. It had been several months since she'd moved out. The divorce had been a rough time for all of them, and Jack was just glad that it was finally over. Still, he often wished that they could be a family again. "Yeah, sure," he said casually, grabbing a slice of toast from the plate on the table and adding, "See you later."

"Don't be late!" his father called after him, but Jack merely rolled his eyes, then it came to him in a flash that he would be spending what would be yet another awkward couple of hours with his mother later on that day. The thought dampened his mood a little.

When Jack finally arrived at school, he glanced around for Tony, who finally appeared, barely on time as always. "You're late," Jack said in a mocking tone, imitating their English teacher, Charles Logan.

"Yeah, whatever," Tony muttered, "Let's get inside. I'm freezing my ass off out here."

Jack had to agree that it was quite a cold morning, so the two of them ascended the steps leading up to the building and walked inside.

"Damn, wish I'd asked for a ride," Tony said gruffly as they walked in from the cold, "So, did your Mom cancel again, or what?"

"Unfortunately, she's coming over tonight," Jack groaned as they approached their lockers, "It's gonna be so awkward, just like it always is."

"Cheer up, atleast your Mom bothers to come and see you," Tony muttered as he rifled through his locker, "Mine couldn't care less. I'm actually glad."

All Jack could do was give him a wry smile. He was about to say something else when something caught his eye. "Oh, damnit.."

It was Teri. Brilliant timing.

"Tony, hide me!" Jack hissed, ducking behind his best friend.

Unfortunately, Teri had already spotted him. Looking extremely amused, she strode over to them. "I can see you, Jack, so don't bother," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Are you avoiding me or something?"

"Ah, no.." Jack stammered, giving her a stupid smile, "I was just.."

"Avoiding her?" Tony slipped in, glancing pointedly at Jack, who frowned.

"Thanks a lot, man," he grumbled, "Yeah, maybe I was avoiding you, Teri. Why shouldn't I, anyway? You broke up with _me, _remember?"

Teri stiffened. "I thought we could still be friends. I can understand if you hate me, but Phil.."

"Yeah, I know, _Phil,_" Jack shot back angrily, "You should have done the decent thing and broke up with me when you first met the guy instead of waiting months to do it."

Teri shook her head and sighed impatiently. "Jack—"

"Leave it out, Teri," Jack snapped viciously, and Teri recoiled, looking taken aback.

"Okay, sorry I tried to apologize," Teri hissed, and then flounced off down the hall. Jack stared bitterly after her, and felt Tony place a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry I, y'know," he started awkwardly, "You know me, I was just rubbing it in, that's all."

"Yeah, right," Jack said grumpily, "Look, forget about it. Let's just get to class, we're late enough as it is."

Twenty minutes later the two of them were sitting in English, barely paying attention to their teacher, Mr. Chapelle, who as usual was boring everyone half to death. Jack glanced up sleepily at Tony, and noticed that his friend seemed to be trying to get his attention. Tony brightened when he saw that Jack was looking, and jerked his head to the right. Puzzled, Jack glanced around, and then he understood.

Michelle Dessler was sitting a few rows behind Tony, penning down notes, and seemed to be the only person paying any attention to Chapelle. Jack looked back at Tony and rolled his eyes. Tony simply winked at Jack and grinned.

"..and was written between 1599 and 1601, which was—oh, Mr Pressman?"

The whole room went silent as everyone turned to get a good look at Milo, who was sitting frozen in his seat. "Uh, Mr Chapelle?" he began uncertainly.

Chapelle smiled sourly, "Would you like to come up here and teach the class?"

Milo blinked at him. "Um, no, sir.."

"Then stop harassing Miss Yassir and shut up," Chapelle snapped, glaring around the room as he spoke, "That goes for the rest of you. Anyone who doesn't think they need to be here can come up here and do my job for me. Is that understood?"

Nobody spoke, and with good reason. You didn't want to mess with Chapelle, not if you wanted to spend three hours of your free time sitting in an empty classroom, writing lines or something like that.

Chapelle went on 'teaching', while everyone began to pay more attention him, as if afraid that if they didn't they'd end up in detention. Jack could see that Tony was still trying to get Michelle's attention. However, he was failing miserably. Jack couldn't help but watch as his friend tried desperatedly to catch the girl's gaze. However, Michelle appeared to be immersed in whatever she was doing, which was most likely doodling since Chapelle wasn't making much sense anyway.

When the class ended and everyone started filing out of the room, Jack met Tony at the door. "She didn't even look up once," Tony said bitterly with a frown, "Jeez, what's it gonna take to her her attention?"

Jack clapped him on the back, "If you like her, why not just go up to her and ask her out?" he asked.

Tony snorted, "Yeah, and embarrass myself infront of all her friends? Yeah right, Jack."

Jack shrugged, "Just a friendly suggestion. Oh, hang on.."

He stopped abruptly, for he'd just spotted Chloe stalking down the hall. "Hang on a sec," he muttered to Tony, and immediately went after her. "Chloe! Hey, Chloe, wait a second!"

Chloe stopped and glanced at him, questioning. "What is it, Jack? I'm gonna be late."

"Just wanted to see how you were, you didn't look so good on Friday," Jack said, giving her a smile, "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I guess," Chloe said, giving him a wry smile, "Just family stuff, nothing to worry about."

"Good," Jack said, "Well, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Chloe said, and left without even saying goodbye. Jack stared after her, puzzled. She had been a wreck on Friday, and now she was acting like it had been 'nothing'. Jack decided that he would have to keep a close eye on her.

"What was that about?" Tony inquired, looking suspicious.

"You must have noticed the state she was in on Friday," Jack said as if it was obvious, "Just keep an eye on her, okay?"

"Whatever," Tony said, rolling his eyes, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, okay," Jack said, and the two parted ways. Still, Jack hoped that Chloe was doing all right, and wondered what had happened last week that had upset her so much.


End file.
